The life of Isabella Lahot, The Pack and The Volturi
by perfect-or-not-35-xox
Summary: Isabella Lahot is 18yrs odl, has a daughter and is a famous singer. Follow her, the pack and the volturi. She has a brother Paul to. If yot want to find out more then read. (btw first time writing a story like this.)


I've been waiting all day for ya babe

So won't cha come and sit and talk to me

And tell me how we're gonna be together always

Hope you know that when it's late at night

I Hold on to my pillow tight

And think of how you promised me forever

(I never thought that anyone)

Could make me feel this way

(Now that you're here boy all I want)

Is just a chance to say

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused

When I'm the one who didn't know the truth

How could you ever be so cold

To go behind my back and call my friend

Boy you must have gone and bumped your head

Because you left her number on your phone

(So now after all is said and done)

Maybe I'm the one to blame but

(To think that you could be the one)

Well it didn't work out that way

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave

Because my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm sayin'

I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyeee-eeee-eeees

Ooooh, ooooh

Get out

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get out (leave)

You and me

It's too late (too late)

You ohh

Bout her (who, why)

You said that you would treat me right (noooo)

but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

I could hear everyone clapping and screaming, I smiled and yelled into the mic "Alright this one is called who run the world?" The best started and I started swaying my hips back and forth and started singing.

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) x4

GIRLS!

Who run the world? Girls! x4

We run this motha? Girls! x4

Who run the world? Girls! x4

Some of them men think they freak this like we do

But no they don't

Make your cheques come at they neck,

Disrespect us no they won't

Boy don't even try to take us

Boy this beat is crazy

This is how they made me

Used to take this baby

This goes out to all my girls

That's in the club rocking the latest

Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later

I think I need a barber

None of these hoes can fade me

Im so good with this,

I remind you im so hood with this

Boy im just playing, come here baby

Hope you still like me, If you hate me

My persuasion can build a nation

In this our, our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls! x4

We run this motha? Girls! x4

Who run the world? Girls! x4

It's hot up in here

DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back

I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world

Have me raise a glass for the college grads

Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is

You can't hold me

I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque

This goes out to all the women getting it in,

Get on your grind

To the other men that respect what I do

Please accept my shine

Boy you know you love it

How we're smart enough to make these millions

Strong enough to bare the children

Then get back to business

See, you better not play me

Don't come here baby

Hope you still like me

If you hate me!

My persuasion can build a nation

In this hour

Our love we can devour

You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls! x4

We run this motha? Girls! x4

Who run the world? Girls! x4

I finished singing and said "Thank you for being amazing fans these past couple of years. I hope you enjoyed the show. Love you guys." My name is Isabella Lahot, I'm 18yrs old and I have brown hair but dyed it honey blonde. I have purple, bluish tips in my hair. I live in LaPush. My brother and his friends are werewolves also called shape shifters. Paul Lahot is my brother and is 21 and protects our tribe from the cold ones also called leeches, bloodsuckers and vampires. I just finished my last show for the year. I have been on tour all year. I miss my brother and the pack. I can't wait to surprise them. I'm on a plane coming back from Italy. I meet the Volturi and they are all nice. They are with me coming to meet Paul and the pack. I asked Sam and he said yes. I screamed and I got a lot of strange looks off people. I told them and we got out of the airport and got to the forest and jumped and Alec's back and we ran all the way to LaPush. My bags are already at my house. I told them were to go. We get to Sam and Emily's house and I walk in and scream "I MISSED YOU GUYS." They all jumped about like 5 feet in the air and screamed like girls. I laughed at them and Seth came over and picked me up and spun me around. I screamed and giggled. He put my down and said "I missed you to shorty." I playfully smacked him and the Volturi came in and the rest started growling apart from Sam. I ran over to them and said "STOP! They aren't going to hurt anyone. Thank you for letting them come Sam." He smiled and hugged me. I look around and asked "Where's Paul?" Emily came up and said "Another one Bells. He won't stop." I looked at Em and said "He promised he would stop doing that to girls, he promised me. I can't believe he went behind my back. I told him I would be gone for a year and be back before the 8th of December, Can't believe him." I started crying and Em took me to the living room and let me cry.

I stopped crying and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water but stopped because I saw Paul and the Volturi. I screamed and ran outside and yelled "STOP!" They stopped and looked at me, I said "Enough. Paul, I'm so pissed at you right now. You promised you would stop but you haven't and as for you guys. Did you tell Paul that your not hurting anyone or didn't he listen." They could see that my temper is running very high at the moment. Demetri stepped forward and said "We did tell him but he wouldn't listen Bells." I smiled at him and turned to the pack. They could see that I'm very pissed off. I said to them in a calm voice "Why didn't you stop Paul from hurting them? Why did you let them fight? You are so lucky I'm not getting violent with you because it wouldn't end well for any of you." I turned around and walked back in the house to calm down. I could feel someone behind me so I turn around and see Paul standing there looking very ashamed and upset. He looked at me and said "I'm so sorry I broke my promise to you. I didn't mean it Isa and I'm so sorry for fighting them, I was just pissed off because Jacob went off at me for it." I ran and hugged Paul and said "I know you are Pa. I'm sorry for yelling and getting all pissed at you. I have never done that to you before. I never lose my temper with you. I'm so sorry and as for Jacob he better have a good reason why he lost it at you. He should know not to because out of everyone here, I'm the most violent person there is out of us so I'm gonna go and have a chat with him." Paul hugged me and said "I know you are sorry and I know you never lose your temper with me. Please don't hurt Jacob that much. I know that you can get out of control when sticking up for family. Don't lose control." I smiled and said "I'll try not to." We let go and go outside. I see Jacob and say "Jacob, you are coming with me and I'm going to have a chat with you. Now move it." I could Paul looking at me with a worried look. I smiled at him to try and calm him down. I can see Jacob coming forward and following me to the back of the house so I can have a 'chat' with him.

We go back to everyone and Sam asked "Where did Jacob go?" I looked at Paul and then looked down and said "He went to see Carlisle Cullen about his injuries." I looked up and I could see Sam looking at me with a confused face and asked "What do you mean?" Paul looked down and said "I don't have the best temper as you know but Bell's temper is worst then mine and has a hard time controlling her violent side as well so Jacob may have a few broken bones." I looked at Paul and said "He has a broken arm, leg and nose. 2 black eyes and let's just say he won't be on his feet for a few weeks or months. I'm really sorry Paul but you know that I have a hard time trying not to kill them." They looked at me shocked and Seth asked "Wait, nearly kill them?" I started crying and said "First fight I was ever in would have been when I was 12 or 13 and they started saying shit about my family, which was only Paul and you guys. You're the only thing that is close to family for me so they started on Jacob then Sam then Jared then Quill then Brady then Collin then Embry then Leah but what got me so pissed off was what they said about Paul. They saw I was losing so they kept going until I snapped. I did and I nearly killed the person. Someone went and got Paul and he is the only one the can calm me down and he came back with who got him and saw I nearly killed them. Pulled me off and got kicked out of LaPush high so they sent me to Forks. No one said anything about you guys after that because everyone found out that I nearly killed the person." I was crying and Paul was trying to get me to calm down. Jared asked "Who was the person you nearly killed and got Paul?" I looked at Paul and asked him a silent question. Can you tell them? He nodded his head and said "The person Bells nearly killed was Lauran Crawford and the person that came and got me was Kim, your imprint Jared." Kim came over and hugged me and said "It wasn't your fault BB, they knew your temper but didn't know you have a violent side. You had no idea that you nearly killed her but she needed her head kicked in. I know I shouldn't be saying this but she got what she deserved." I saw Carlisle with Emmett carrying Jacob. Carlisle looked at me and said "You are so lucky that it isn't anything serious Isabella." I cried even more and Sam said "Carlisle you didn't need to say that. Bells told us that she nearly killed Lauran Crawford. Her temper is worse than Paul and has a violent side that she is trying to keep out of harm's way. She didn't mean to. You should know because she goes to school with your children." Carlisle looked shocked and said "I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to." I nodded my head and Emmett asked "Bella, mind sing us a song please?" I smiled and asked "What song?" They all thought about it and Jared asked "Can you sing Story of my life by One Direction?" I shook my head no and said "I'm gonna sing you make me sick by Pink." Paul looked at me and asked "Why that song?" I looked at him and said "You will find out."

You make me sick  
>I know i feel you<br>that's why we guys stick together,  
>(laughter)<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(laughter)<br>I know

You make me sick  
>I want you and I'm hatin' it<br>Got me lit like a candlestick  
>Get too hot when you touch the tip,<br>I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip  
>And it's drivin me crazy<br>baby don't you quit  
>Can't get enough of it<br>You got me goin' again  
>Baby, you got me goin' again<br>You make me sick…

He was doing 8-0 on the freeway  
>In the 6 double O, bumpin' Isley<br>He was gettin' kinda close, kinda touch-ay  
>Cuz he had a little too much Hennessey<br>He told me that he wanna go home,  
>with me up on the hill to my condo<br>Told me he would keep it all on the low-low  
>But I told him, "boo, I don't really know though"…<p>

He got closer to me...it started gettin' deep  
>He had me in a zone when he started to show me things<br>I never saw before  
>Baby was smooth but I knew it was game<br>Hell-of-a-cool but you men are the same  
>The way he licked his lips and touched my hips<br>I knew that he was slick…

You make me sick  
>I want you and I'm hatin' it<br>Got me lit like a candlestick  
>Get too hot when you touch the tip,<br>I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip  
>And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit<br>Can't get enough of it  
>You got me goin' again<br>Baby, you got me goin' again  
>You make me sick…<p>

In the 6 now, so hot  
>Gotta pull all the windows down<br>Eyes lead and I'm thinkin' bout the sheets now  
>Wonderin' really should I take it there now<br>He told me he would make it worth it  
>Again, how many times have I heard this<br>Kinda funny, but I wasn't even nervous  
>Well his slick-ass lines were kinda working…<p>

I felt my knees get weak...his body was callin' me  
>Just couldn't take the heat<br>Anyway it was 2 or 3, I had to get off the streets  
>Baby was cool but I knew it was game<br>Said, he was too schooled to be screamin' my name  
>Even though we made the best of it<br>I still told him this...

You make me sick  
>I want you and I'm hatin' it<br>Got me lit like a candlestick  
>Get too hot when you touch the tip,<br>I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip  
>And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit<br>Can't get enough of it  
>You got me goin' again<br>Baby, you got me goin' again  
>You make me sick…<p>

Hmmm yeah

You make me sick  
>I want you and I'm hatin' it<br>Got me lit like a candlestick  
>Get too hot when you touch the tip,<br>I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip  
>And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit<br>Can't get enough of it  
>You got me goin' again<br>Baby, you got me goin' again  
>You make me sick…<p>

I want you and I'm hatin' it  
>Got me lit like a candlestick<br>Get too hot when you touch the tip,  
>I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip<br>And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit  
>Can't get enough of it<br>You got me goin' again  
>Baby, you got me goin' again<br>You make me sick…

(You make me sick)  
>I want you and I'm hatin' it<br>Hot when you touch the tip,  
>I'm feelin' it, I gotta getta grip<br>And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit

Can't..no no no no no  
>Oh, you make me sick<br>I want you and I'm hatin' it  
>And I'm hatin' it<p>

I finished and Paul asked "Why did you pick that song to sing?" I sighed and asked "Remember when you picked me up from hospital 5 years ago and let that guy go?" He looked at me hard and said "Yes why?" I looked down and said "I sang that song because of what happened and I'm sure the pack knows since of the pack mind and how they hear you thoughts if you don't think about it and I know you Paul, he let your thoughts slip and the boys embarrassed me because of the things I have done in the past. By the way don't even start on the one from when I was 4 or 5. I mean it, you to boys." I looked up and saw the boys looking at me with pity. I turned around and walked away from them. The Volturi was following me to Paul and mine's house. I unlock the door and Demetri came up to me and hugged me while I cried on his chest. I stopped crying and could hear the boys coming, I let go and walk to the kitchen and start cooking for them. I could hear the boys talking and Leah came in the kitchen and asked "Why did you leave?" I looked up from what I was making and said "I left because every time I sing a song that relates to what happened 2 years ago. The boys and imprints look at me with pity but they didn't and still don't know that I ended up pregnant because of him. I had the child but gave up on her. I let the adoption agency give her name. I use to go and see her but then she got adopted and that was the last time I saw her." I could hear the boys coming so I looked at Leah and said "Don't say anything to anyone please?" She smiled and said "I promise. I went through something like that but not you know." I smiled and said "Thank you." I cooked the rest of the food and put it on the table. I was just going to dish up my food when I heard a knock on the door, Paul got it and said "Bella, there is someone here to see you." I walk out of the kitchen and said "OMG! What are you doing here?" The girl smiled and said "Hi mum. I thought you would want to look after me now. They let me go." I smiled and said "Of course come in. I was just about to have dinner. Let's get you some food Jane." I took her to the dining room and everyone looked up and Jared asked "Who is this?" I looked at Leah for help and she came up beside Jane and me, I looked at everyone and said "This is my daughter Jane. Jane this is everyone I was telling you about apart from the ones at the back away from the table and before you ask they have already had dinner." Everyone looked at me and Jacob yelled "YOU GOT PREGNANT BY THAT GUY? ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB?" I looked at Jacob and said "Don't you dare swear in front of my daughter. She is here with me because I got told she has been going through a really tough time so the agency let her go and let me take care of her so don't treat us any different." I turned around and faced Jane and said "I'm really sorry you had to see that Jane but it's never really like this. Let me show you to your room then we can go shopping for clothes for you and me." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and Jane asked "Which one is Paul again mama?" I laughed and said "Follow me baby." She smiled and took my hand and I led her to the living room. Everyone looked up and Jared asked "Bells, why didn't you just tell us?" I shook my head no and said "Jane, I'm going to introduce you to everyone. Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Alec, Brady, Collin, Sam, Demetri, Felix, Embry, Quill, Jacob and the girls will come soon. Paul get over here." Paul stood up, walked over to us and asked "Why did you want me over here?" I frowned and said "Jane wants to have a family day out with you helping her pick out clothes not just me but if you can't then I understand. You just better tell her that because I will not stand back and watch my little girl get hurt again." I walked away and walked out the door. I heard the door open and close and heard someone say "I can't do that to Jane. I know you always went to the agency but never knew the reason why. I would always see you happy and have a lot of photos of her but at the time I never knew it was her." I heard someone else say "Uncle Paul is right mama, he doesn't want to do that to me. He maybe an uncle that just found out he has a niece but he would never hurt me." I turned around and saw Paul hugging Jane to his side. They see and open their arms for a family hug. I could feel tears streaming down my face and I walked over and joined the hug. We went back inside and I looked around and everyone was looking at the person on the other side of the living room. I asked "What's going on?" Seth walked over and said "He's here." I looked around and saw him. Jerry. I gasped and asked "What are doing here?" I pulled Jane behind me and Jerry said "I heard about your little family gathering so I thought I would come and see my daughter Isabella. She is my daughter right?" I looked at Paul, then looked back at Jerry and said "Look Jerry, I don't think right now is the best time to talk about this. I don't want Jane to hear fighting and seeing a very bad side of me. Let's talk about it outside in the backyard." I turned around, looked at Jane and said "I'm just going to talk to Jerry. Uncle Paul and the rest are going to look after you. I don't want you seeing a side that I don't want you seeing. I love you baby girl." She smiled and said "Okay mama. I love you to." I smiled and told Jerry to follow me. We got outside and we started fighting and I ended up hurting someone again. I told him to leave because Jane knew what happened to me and how Jerry ended up hurting me to. He left and I was pacing back and forth outside calming down. I went back inside and Jane nearly knocked me over. She was crying, I hugged her and asked "What's wrong baby girl?" She was crying hard so I lead her to the living room and sat down on the sofa near Brady and Collin. She calmed down and said "He hurt me mama. He hurt me." I looked at her confused and asked "Who hurt you?" She looked up at me and said "Jerry hurt me mama. Uncle Paul tried stopping him from talking to me alone but I told him otherwise. I'm sorry mama." She started crying and I said "It's not your fault baby girl. Mama is going to the police and I need you to come with me so they can see what he has done to you. Come on. Do you want anyone else apart from uncle Paul to come?" She looked up and asked "Can Jacob come to?" I nodded my head and looked at Paul and said "Take Jane outside so I can talk to Jacob real quick. Everyone else doesn't get in this." I looked at Jacob and said "Backyard. NOW!" He went out back and I followed. We got out back and I said "If you ever hurt Jane like she has been for the past 5 years. Then I won't even think about letting you get away with ir because I won't. I will do more damage than I have done before. Got it?" He nodded his head and went back in and out the front door to the Police station.

Jane, Paul, Jacob and me are going to Port A so we can shop also get a bed and stuff like that. It's a nice day until I get a phone call from the agency.

***Bold-Isabella.** Underline-Agency.*****

**B-Hello Isabella Lahot. Who is this?**

_*START OF PHONE CALL.*_

A-Hello this is Alice from the agency just letting you know that we have found another family for her.

**B-I just got my daughter back. I'm not giving her up. I'm sorry but I'm not trusting any random family that take intrest in my daught. She is staying with me and her uncle.**

A-I'm sprry but your not old enough to look after her.

**B-I'm 18yrs old. I can take care of my daughter. Her uncle can look after her to. She isn't going anywhere. If you even think about coming to my home and taking from her when I'm not home then I'm going to court for it. She is staying with me.**

A-Of course she can stay with you Isabella. Have a nice day.

_*END OF PHONE CALL.*_

I put my phone away and Jane asked "Was that then agency?" I nodded and said "Their not taking you. You are staying with us. I'm not giving up on you again Jane." I smiled and hugged her.


End file.
